


Super Moon

by AnimalCops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the first war, Super Moon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalCops/pseuds/AnimalCops
Summary: Remus joined Fenrir's pack shortly after the Dark Lord fell. He didn't realize that one of the first moons that would happen would be a super moon. He definitely didn't realize that only Fenrir would be there right beside him as it happened.





	Super Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Chan. Thank you for trying to think of a prompt for me, I know you failed in that respect but this is still for you because you tried your hardest. I tried something a little new, so I hope you enjoy it, my dear.

"So glad to have you back, _Remus_." Fenrir purred, low and deadly. 

He was slouched in the single chair in the abandoned building they had bunkered down in. The super moon was rising tonight and Fenrir, usually so composed, could feel it tugging at his bones. He could feel his body hum and warm and come alive as the peak of the full drew closer. But he kept his eyes, both working and blind, on Remus. Watching the pseudo-wizard carefully. 

The twenty-something year old had only recently come to the pack again. Voldemort fell, Remus lost his pack, and searched for a new one to call home. Fenrir eagerly took the man under his wing; ah, Remus, his favorite, his treat, his toy. He needed guidance and Fenrir was oh so _happy_ to be there in his time of need.

It looked as though Remus was falling apart. They had both stripped of their clothes - Fenrir was more than happy to be nude, but Remus stayed in his underwear. _Unfortunate_. The elder werewolf kept his eyes on the younger as he paced. Back and forth, trying to shake the feeling, trying to abandon that constant buzz in his mind. The distant howl of the wolf.

Remus shook his head when Fenrir's voice finally sunk in. "No." 

"No?" Fenrir snorted, "You're not even listening. Haven't you ever been through a super moon before?"

Remus twitched violently, his head jerking to the side and jaws snapping. He growled low before pausing in his pacing and letting out a gasp. He brought a hand to his chest suddenly and let out a shaky breath. "No." He whispered, absolutely unsure of himself. He surely had never been in this much pain before, right?

"Oh, it's wonderful." Fenrir smirked. He shifted in his seat, leaning forward and placing his forearms on his knees. "Warms you up, can't you feel it?"

Remus clenched his jaw. Then his hand. His nails scratched at his chest, he never really kept them well groomed but they certainly weren't the claws that Fenrir boasted in his human form. He couldn't break skin yet, just scrabbling at his own flesh desperately as a wave of pain flashed through him. "Make it- Make it stop!" He dropped to his knees, blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

" _Weak_ ," Fenrir snarled, eyes narrowing, frown curving chapped lips. "You've grown up so weak."

"It hurts!" Remus snapped, teeth gnashing and temper building. 

"Weak." Fenrir repeated, cocking his head to the side slowly. "It's warm. It's warmer than all the other moons. Just give in to it, Pup."

The younger man bit back a whimper, head falling forward, chin hitting chest. He clutched desperately at his chest again, as if he were trying to physically stop the rasping breaths he was drawing in. 

The moon hit its peak suddenly and they both let out identical hisses of pain. 

The room went silent for a long, anxious minute, and then the breaks. Bones snapping to reform and reshape. Remus let out long, sharp screams at the pain, the super moon amplifying everything. He had never felt it like this. He clawed desperately at himself, at his sides and his arms and his chest. His fingernails grew sharp during the transformation and blood spilled early in the night, rolling down pale skin and eventually into thick brown fur. 

Fenrir kept his voice anchored but snarled and growled and clawed at the one spot on his arm that he always targeted during changes. It kept the scarring down on the rest of his body, he found. He was always happy to do that. He stood from the chair immediately when the change began; his skin crawling and blood burning in his veins. Snarls and growls grew less human and more feral and angry. 

When the rush of pain and burning and blood was gone, two wolves stood in the room. Two large wolves stood, staring each other down, snarling and snapping jaws. And the room felt so small suddenly. 

Fenrir turned his head to one of the large windows in the room. The moon shone brightly, it was enormous, bigger than he had ever seen before. A thud from a paw rang out in the silence. Fenrir's head turned and he saw the large brown wolf before him. It was smaller than he was. Weaker. He could smell it. In turn, the grey wolf moved. He took a step forward, toward the brown wolf, and he growled, lowing his head and drawing lips back to show teeth.

The brown wolf stood his ground, but Fenrir could feel it. Could smell it. Weak. Weak and useless and submissive. 

He took another step, putting more force into it as he stepped forward. Dust rose into the still air, hovering for a moment, before falling once more in place.

And then he charged.

Fenrir bolted forward with such speed and ferocity that the brown wolf couldn't react in time other than turning his head to brace the blow. He slammed into him, knocking him back with a shoulder to the side of the head. The brown wolf stumbled back, dazed from the blow and Fenrir growled loudly once more. He moved backwards again, giving distance between them. Testing the waters.

The brown wolf huffed, clearly not giving in so easily. So Fenrir ran forward once more. He slammed into the other wolf once more. But the brown wolf reared up and they clashed angrily, chests colliding and jaws snapping. The snarls and roars grew louder. 

Fenrir twisted his body, ducking out from the other wolf's reach with unnatural speed. He reared around, their bodies smashing together once more, a shocked whine escaping the younger wolf. Teeth tore into flesh as Fenrir bit the brown wolf's shoulder, fangs catching, blood spilling, a delicious smell releasing into the room. Fenrir shuddered at the scent, his working eye zeroed in on it, and his mind screamed at him to draw more blood from this defiant pup. He turned and lunged.

And it was over. 

Fenrir's jaws captured the brown wolf's throat and held. The brown wolf was down, lying on his side on the dusty floorboards. One of Fenrir's large paws was placed on the brown wolf's ribcage, daring him to try and rise to fight again. The brown wolf shifted. Fenrir tightened his hold, teeth piercing through the brown wolf's flesh, drawing more crimson into the room. This time, Fenrir could taste it. 

A thrill ran through his body when the taste hit his tongue and he growled around the brown wolf's throat. His prey let out a whimper and shifted his body. Fenrir understood. He released the neck, he moved his paw, and he took a step back. The brown wolf rolled onto its back, submissive, defeated, obedient. 

Fenrir tossed his head back and howled out his victory, pleased and proud. He looked back at the brown wolf, who was watching him, and gave a sharp jerk of his head. The brown wolf rolled and shifted and got to his feet. 

He nudged the brown wolf with his snout. Fenrir moved past him and, with a running start, slammed hard into the wooden door of the abandoned room. It splintered but stayed in place. Fenrir shook his head and huffed. He moved backwards a distanced before running forward again, and this time the door fell with a loud crash that rustled the night air. Fenrir stepped into the hallway and released a pleased growl.

There was no front door. 

He howled loudly and looked back at the brown wolf who had joined in. 

It was time for a hunt.


End file.
